


We Tried to Tell You

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: 3 Days Timeline [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Their friends don't believe them, Will and Nico start dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Considering that the entire camp thought they were secretly in love, it was surprisingly hard to get anyone to believe that they were dating.





	We Tried to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt Sunday Prompt: No, really we really /Are/ dating  
> (https://divine-victory.tumblr.com/post/163610374851/no-really-we-really-are-dating)

Considering that the entire camp ~~thought~~ _knew_ they were secretly in love it was surprisingly hard to get anyone to believe that he was dating Will.

He’d been nervous about admitting that the two of them were a thing, but the news that he’d once liked Percy had travelled around camp and he couldn’t - didn’t have to - hide anymore. It had been terrifying and it had been a relief, but most of all it was strange because no one cared.

Now he wanted people to know he’d moved on. That he had someone better now. That Will Solace may be an idiot and a dork, but he was _his_ idiot and _his_ dork and if Paolo didn’t stop eyeing his boyfriend then he would not be responsible for the zombie-apocalyptic consequences.

All of this was fine in theory, if only they could get people to actually believe them.

Kayla and Austin were the first ones they tried to tell. Nico had become quite attached to Will’s siblings over time, and besides he figured they’d probably get suspicious about how much time Nico spent in the infirmary with Will, at the archery range with Will, and at their table at dinner with Will.

“You’ll have to try harder than that to cash in on Cecil’s bet,” Austin said without even looking up from tuning his violin.

“I’ll tell everyone for you,” Kayla offered. “I can be pretty persuasive. How about this? OH MY GODS IT HAPPENED!”

“That was pretty good,” Austin said.

“My only condition is that I get a third of whatever you’ve been paid to pretend.”

“But we’re not –“ Nico began non-plussed, but Will just shook his head and pulled him out of the cabin.

“Forget it,” he said. “They won’t believe you.”

Two days later and Will and Connor were supposed to be checking rooms, but Connor bailed and offered up Cecil as a volunteer instead. Nico thought Will would use the time to tell Cecil but when he returned (having given Nico a five out of ten, and what was the point of dating him if he wasn’t going to get perks?) it was with a bemused expression and a six pack of coke.

“Cecil was grateful we were playing along. You want one?”

Lou-Ellen saw them sitting together by the lake. They were holding hands.

“Nice try,” she said. “But you aren’t going to distract me. I am 100% focused on our plans for Capture the Flag.”

Even Piper thought they were kidding and she was supposed to be an all-knowing daughter of Aphrodite.

“It’s a cool prank.”

Then she’d winked at them. “Just be careful you don’t really fall in love.”

They were supposed to be guarding the flag, but Nico was more interested in the blue of Will’s eyes than in helping his stupid, oblivious teammates. Will was so pretty in the moonlight and Nico couldn’t help but stand up on tiptoes and kiss him.

“Oh my gods!” Jason shrieked.

 

 


End file.
